


Eyes on fire

by Arorhea



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cult Things, Everyone Is Gay, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arorhea/pseuds/Arorhea
Summary: It all fell downAnd all I gave you is gone!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. I'm just a piece of cake

Felix and Chan have been in a relationship for a year now. Things are going pretty well.

Chan wish he could say this, he loved Felix with all his heart and Felix returned those feelings but it's the way Felix reciprocated that bothered Chan. He wish he could just stop time and love Felix, but he is a human and responsibilities need to be taken care of, which is quite hard for Felix to understand.

"I'm leaving for work! "

"Right now?"

"Yes, Felix. I need to work and after that I need to go to college for a official purposes."

"you never spend time with me..."

Every damn day, I have to hear this sentence and I might not have spend a lot of time with my boyfriend but I try to make as much time as I possibly can.

"Felix, not this shit again, I don't wanna argue right now..."

"Why, Channie? Why, tell me is it wrong that I wanna know that can't my boyfriend spend a little more special time with me? He always goes to college special parties and gatherings when he could've spent time with me? His Felix!"

"Felix, you know I always try me best to spend time with you and I have to do a part time yet I always try to take you on normal dates and try to take care of you!"  
"Channie, why is there a need for you to work? I earn well enough for the both of us and can cover up any need you might have!"

That's true, Felix is works as chereographer despite his age he is hard working and earns a lot of money as he choreographs for many big academy and artists but that's not the point just because he earns well, doesn't mean I can just stay home and do nothing, I am trying to make a name for myself as well and I don't have that much success or money as him, I know it will pay off in the future.

"Felix, just because you have money doesn't mean that I don't have to work! You know how much I am passionate about music and how much I would like to be independently successful. I thought we were the same and you will understand what I'm going through. Looks like money and fame has changed my Felix..."

"Chan, I do understand and I respect you for that but can't you just make music, do you really have to do a part time job and working extra hours for the college..."

He doesn't understand, he is thinking it from his point of view and not mine.

"Felix, I really need to go. We will talk about this later when I come home, OK?"

"Fine but we aren't letting this topic drop, you need to realize that spending time with your boyfriend is a necessity as well!"

"I need to go... "

I sighed as I left the room to head out to the front door. He really needs to stop acting childish and immature and realize that not everything is a Disney movie, not everything will go as he plan. People compromise and sacrifice many things for things they want, can't he understand a little bit of that.

***************************************  
The time by, I came home instead of disscusing our problems. We ended up on the bed and all up each other. 

All it took read the tension in the room wrong with sexual tension and me being me unable to refuse my lixie went along with it. This is not the first time this has happened, nowadays as much as are fight are become frequent so has our relationship being a stupid reality. 

"Channie, please don't leave me..."

"I won't leave you, Lixie..."

"I get so lonely without you and I find it really hard to spend even one second apart from you... "

This sentence in any normal situation would've made my heart do somersault but not right now. All my mind could think of was how much of a mess our relationship has become.

"I miss you too, love. I want to spend every millisecond of my life with you and only you... "

"if you really missed you would've stayed..."

Here we go again, if the mess in the relationship can get any worse then it could only happen when he opens his mouth.

"Lix... "

"I'm tired, Channie. I am going to sleep. Goodnight, love. "

With a peck on my cheek, he turned his body to go to sleep. But I couldn't sleep tonight and the night before that and night before that.  
All I can think of is how much of a mess our relationship has become. How did it come to this?  
All I wanted was Felix, to love and adore him, to give everything, all of me, anyone you ask will be scarred by sharp dragger named Felix. I love him too much that all I can do is hope time will fix everything... 

****************************  
Looks like time is not on my side, and time being a bitch is not new to me, it has always been a bitch. 

"what's your excuse, this time, Channie?"  
"huh? tell me, I wanna know how creative you can get with your excuses!"

Our fights have been getting way worse now and more aggressive. Tonight might be our most intense fight and possibly the reason for our breakup.

All it took was me going to a party to see my childhood friend, Lee Minho. I would've declined if it was any other person knowing how Felix gets when I go to parties but I haven't seen Minho in almost 12 years. He along with some friends who I left for my dreams were all there, how would I be able to refuse? He was the reason I got myself to a bigger part of the city to pursue my dreams and he is the reason I met my Lixie. But his brain which has been infected with side effects of fame and money can barely register that. 

"Channie, I'm starting to think everyone in your life is more important than your Felix!"

How could he even think like that?

"If I wasn't there Channie, you wouldn't have a roof on your head and floor on your feet!"

This is it, last time I have heard of Felix degrading my like a servant. No more, will I stand for Lee Felix degradingme and everyone else in my life.

"shut up, Felix! What the hell do you know, huh? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Minho and my friends!"

"They are the reason that I'm alive today!"

"And I'm not!"

"You were,Felix..."

"W-what d-do you mean I w-was?"

"You used to be my life, my sunshine that would guide me on cloudy days, my strength and my motivation to continue when things got tough, you were my everything..."

"And I still am, right? "

"R-right? "

"C-channie? "

"Not anymore, Lixie. Not anymore... "

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean? "

"You always disregard my feelings, my love. It feels like I'm suffocated by your possessiveness and jealousy. You always ask me to stop going to parties but you never do the same for me."

"I'm tired,lix. I'm tired"

"I think it's time we completely leave each others lives... "

"w-what? "

"a-a b-breakup?"

"It's for the best, Lix"

"c-channie n-no, we can fix this, we always do, we can do this your way! "

"I-i d-don't w-want to stop you from b-being y-yourself, L-lix..."

At this point I couldn't stop myself from crying, Felix crying his eyes out and clutching on my shirt as if he's asking god to give him another life. I want to run back into his arm and comfort him but I know if I did that I will never be able to leave.

"c-channie, y-you are m-my moonlight g-guiding m-me t-through a dark f-forest, m-my h-heaven, m-my e-everything..."  
I can't stay here any longer if I do, I might end up back in that loop. Those desperate eyes and words, his actions. Why did it all fell down, why? 

"I can't stay here any longer, lix... "

"C-channie..."

"C-channie..."

"C-chan... "

"C-CHRIS... "

I didn't hear to any of his cries and packed my bags to leave. He tried to stop me by standing in front of the door. But me being more stronger than him shoved him right past. He was clunged on to me like a koola.

"I loved you more than I ever loved myself.  
Goodbye,my love"

With one last peck on his lips, it was time to leave. I called myself a cab while I was packing. The cab driver had to see everything, I don't know how I was able to survived all of Felix's cries.

"C-chan i-i love y-you and y-you love m-me, w-we c-can f-fix t-this!"

"sometimes love isn't enough, Lixie..."

"c-channie, p-please I b-beg y-you... "

"I-I'll d-do a-anything, p-please!"

I could still hear all his cries when the car started driving, I just started crying, all the emotions that I kept pent up are finally out. I dialed Minho's number with my shaky hands.

"OH, hello, Chan! "

"M-minho... "

"C-chan, what's wrong?"

"c-can i p-please s-stay w-with y-you f-for a w-while? "

"You're welcome here anytime, channie"

"T-thanks M-minho"

I'm just a piece of cake to Felix, aren't I?


	2. Can't get you outta my head

What the fuck just happened?

Chan, he left me alone, he promised me that he will never leave me. He promised me and left me!

All I asked was for him to spend some time with him and he left me alone for what?

A fiend, Minho, that guy has been getting up on my nerves ever since I saw him. I thought I could endure him joining the academy and all but stealing Channie away from me?! That I can't forget and forgive!

Minho must pay for stealing my Channie away from me!

Before ruining Minho and getting Channie back, I need to collect myself and stop being miserable.

Lee Felix, is not miserable, he has withstand shit that other people can't even make. He always get what he wants and will always take what's his! 

"Hello, Hyunjin?"

"UGH! BITCH, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME! IT'S 1AM! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT,HUH?! I WAS GETTING MY BEAUTY SLEEP AND YOU RUINED IT! THERE MUST BE A NUCLEAR WAR RIGHT NOW TO DISTURB THE HWANG HYUNJIN'S SLEEP! "

WOW, JUST WOW!He didn't even let me speak and gave a fucking speech about his sleep. MY LOVE, CHANNIE JUST LEFT ME FOR A PATHETIC USE OF A HUMAN NAMED MINHO!THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SLEEP YOU DRAMA LLAMA!

OK, I must keep my calm if I want to get what I want from this llama.

Actor Felix mode: FUCKING ON BABY

"j-jinnie, i-i..."

"OMG, Lixie, why are you stuttering and why does it sound like you are crying? Oh my God Jihyo, it's because YOU FUCKING ARE!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WHICH HAS BEEN BLESSED BY MY BEAUTY AND GODLY DANCING HAPPENED TO YOU? "

"c-can y-you p-please c-c-come to m-my h-home? "

"HOE, I'M ALREADY IN MY CAR"

"t-thanks j-jinnie..."

"MY HOE ALWAYS COME FIRST FOR THIS GODLY LLAMA"

I cutted the call as I know Jinnie is coming to my home. Thank God Jihyo, I was still crying because of Chan that I sounded believable because all I could think of was how to destroy Lee Minho. He even has the same last name as me. I can't believe Chan, not happy with us spending time with each other, saw me in Minho.

Him and I are so different from each other. I guess Channie got desperate for me. 

But out of all people,did he had to choose Minho?! 

Yes, I know him and Minho are friends first but can't he see I have done far more stuff for Channie than Minho can even fucking fathom?! 

It's time to make myself look extra pathetic and depressing if I need to get what I want. 

I purposely messed up my hair and my overall appearance than it already was so it looked like I was gonna fucking die.

I even messed up the house a little bit so it looked like a big fight has broke out. 

Actor Felix mode : Bring the drama ON,Bitches

"Lixie, it's me Jinnie~open the door,pretty Lixie~"

"J-jinnie, y-you're h-here... "

"OMG,lixie, what the heck in the name of God Jihyo happened?"

"C-channie,h-he..."

"What did that uncultured swine do?"

"h-he l-left m-me... "

"h-he s-said h-he d-didn't want to b-be with m-me b-because I-I'm t-too c-clingy a-and h-he e-even s-said that I'm n-not the same F-Felix a-anymore b-because I'm n-now r-replaced by M-Minho... "

Yes, I lied. I want my Channie back and for that I will do anything in my power and that consists of making up lies.

For final effects, I cried out loud and started up hiccuping and muttering something under my breath to look like I was so heartbroken that I couldn't even speak. 

"oh Lixie, you aren't too clingy and you will forever be the best dancer of the academy, you were the reason, people even know the place... "

"That bloody wanker, won't know the worth of a precious angel like you..."

"You always take care of others around you, you came to parties because you knew that if you came that kid who always had dreamt of dancing will pursue his dreams if he saw someone who went through the same thing as him... "

"Don't think of yourself as an awful person you're the angel that God has blessed the world with..."

"I'm thankful that dickhead left you and now you don't have to constantly impress him to keep him around..."

"J-jinnie... "

I hugged him. I know I can always count on him for anything even destroying people's lives.

"H-he's right, l-look how p-pathetic I am. N-now wonder h-he l-left me... "

"Lixie,you aren't pathetic at all... "

"T-thanks, j-jinnie..."

"Lixie, if you don't feel uncomfortable asking, why is the place such a big mess? "

"C-channie,h-h-he... "

"Hey, Hey, it's OK. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"N-no, it's j-just w-when I t-tried to e-explain myself.C-channie g-got a-angry and s-started throwing s-stuff..."

"Not only he broke your precious heart, he also damaged your property and started acting like a 5 year old kid. HECK, EVEN 5 YEAR OLD KIDS ARE MORE TOLERABLE THAN HIM AND YOU KNOW I HATE KIDS AND KIDS HATE ME!"

"THE FUCKING AUDACITY!"

"j-jinnie... "

"Lixie, I'm so sorry that I yelled. I know you are still traumatized by everything. That bastard was just really getting on my nerves!"

"how about I make you something to eat and drink?huh?"

"how about hot chocolate?"

"I w-would l-like t-that... "

"I will be right back... "

Sorry, Channie. I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't leave me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile at Minho's house

"Hey, Channie. You want to talk about it now? "

It took a lot of time for Minho to calm me down. I drank an entire bottle of water. He had to get me a blanket and hug me for so long because I was shivering.

"M-minho... "

"Hey, it's OK. Chan, I won't judge you even if you really messed up because I know there must be a reason you would've done something..."

And that's why you are my best friend,Minho. No matter what always by my side.

"F-Felix a-and I b-broke u-up..."

"It's OK, Channie. There must be a reason that you two broke up..."

"H-he started t-to g-get p-possessive over e-everything a-and s-started d-disrespecting e-everyone I can t-think of..."  
I explained everything to him and I started thinking was I the one who was wrong about everything.

"M-Minho, w-was I t-the o-one w-who m-messed u-up e-everything. Is i-it b-because o-of m-me e-everything f-fell d-down? "

But I was Felix's first lover, he won't know relationships work,right?

Heck, who am I kidding it was my first relationship too. 

"No, Channie. He was the one who was toxic and constantly tried to control you. You did the right thing by breaking up with him."

"How about I make you some tea?huh?"

"t-thanks,minho..."

"Aye, we are pals. This is the least I can do!Other being beating the shit out of Felixicity. "

"BUT I know you won't like that. So, I have kept that resort for another time."

He's right. I hate violence. Now matter how much I'm frustrated with someone, violence is my last resort. I was choose that when someone is threatening my loved ones.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
 ** _Oh, Channie..._**  
 _ **You've** **done** **such**_ _**a** **wonderful** **yet** **dick** **move** **by** **breaking** **up** **with** **Felix~**_

 **Now, my work has become much easier. I can easily destroy Lee Felix's life without doing much**.

_**Poor Chan will have to his love being broken bit by bit.** _

_**I can't** **wait** **to take everything from him just like he did with me~**_

_**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••** _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Vendetta

"Do you want anything else? "

"You sell something else than this green grass?! "

"Yeah,people's kidneys. You want some?"

"WAIT, DO YOU REALLY SELL PEOPLE'S ORGANS HERE?!"

What a dumbwit, he's the dumbest customer I've ever had. 

Is the green grass already gone to his head?!

I really hope he asked me this question because he smoked some weed otherwise I will take out his organs! 

He looks like it's his first time,he has his face covered and everything.Ay, he will learn by time.

"Yes, you dumbass. Would I speak in a hushed tone of voice if I was lying?  
No, I wouldn't."

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHY WOULD PEOPLE WANT TO BUY SOMEONE'S ORGAN?! "

"I don't know, they are high. A guy once asked me for a pig with Golden Wings..."

"What did you give him?"

"I showed him a mirror and told him to buy a pair of Golden Wings and stick it onto himself..."

"That's rude..."

"Listen up here, I'm just here to give you you're stash not to hear if I have an attitude or not. So, kindly shut the fuck up and leave me alone!Got it? "

"Yes, I got it..."

"Great, now leave me alone!"

"I just wanted to have a conversation..."

I don't get paid enough for this bullshit.

"SAME OLD SHIT, NOTHING NEW, NOTHING CHANGE-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, LAST TIME I'M ASKING YOU TO STOP QUOTING MEMES!"

Here we have another dead high bitch. Everyone meet this grammar bitch who doesn't have any humor or proper grammar,  
SEUNGMIN IN THE WEED BUILDING!

"You're loud ass is the reason,I can't hear me losing my will to live!"

"I don't know, cut off your ears, I guess. I will serve your ears as an appetizer. How does that sound?"

"Exactly like your weed. Uncultured and not appealing,cuntybollocks"

"I won't be afraid to cut off your ears,bitch!"

"At least, I won't have to hear you complain about this job everyday!"

"MY WEED MAKE PEOPLE WONDER WHEN THEY HIGH THAT THEY'RE HIGH OR NOT"

"IT ALSO MAKE PEOPLE GO THROUGH DILEMMA!"

"YOU DUMB BITCH,FIGHT ME!"

"YOU EGG, I WILL STAB YOU TO DEATH!"

"WHO THE FUCK QUOTES SHAKESPEARE'S WORK?!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB BITCH, I'M SURPRISED YOU CAN EVEN PRONOUNCE SHAKESPEARE!"

"OK, OK THAT'S ENOUGH,BOTH OF YOU DUMB BITCHES"

"......."

"......."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"I don't come up with your fight,man"

"Yes, you're baby. Of course, you won't be able to fight us adults!"

"YOU HOE, I'M ALREADY 19!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT IT,ALREADY?"

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk..."

You might be asking why am I selling weed if I hate it so much, it's because I want money to pay for my tuition and-

HAH, You thought I just like money in general and smoking weed is my daily routine. I just don't like it because of the customers I have to meet everyday. That fight was nothing, that happens every two second. 

I don't know why Hyunjin looks so pissed and for what? A fight that you see everyday!

His everyday schedule is coming from somewhere to here and sulk but he looked a little happy yet a little sad. 

Why do I care? 

I just want money and weed. 

"I don't know why hyunjin always sulk, like dude we have weed,just smoke whatever is bothering you!"

"I mean sulking all day is just pathetic-"

"OUCH! MY GLORIOUS ASS!"

"YOU DUMB SQUIRREL, YOU AND I LOOK ALIKE BUT I NEVER TRIED TO KILL YOU! I COULD'VE DIED!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GLARING AT YOU DUMBASS SQUIRREL! DO YOU WANT SOME OF MY WEED?!   
YOU CAN TAKE SOME, YOU WILL NEVER GO BACK TO EATING NUTS!"

"Tch, made me trip and didn't even give me some money!"

I realized my hand was on something.

"What the-"

It was a card, it looked like an ID card. I don't know I'm a little high so it could be someone's shit wrapped in cardboard and I wouldn't know. Can shit even be wrapped in cardboard though?

Ah, I should just check the card. But what if there's shit under that?! 

Just check it you dumb bitch,Jisung!

OH, I must have forgotten to introduce myself. Forgive me, I am high. 

Yes, I use being high as an excuse every day. 

Moving on,

Hi bitches, the name is Han Jisung. But you can just call me the most amazing and handsome person on the world.

You probably know my name if you buy weed or ever went to jail or if you're a police officer.

I sell weed, I can sing, I can dance, I can rap. Yes, more talented than any of you bitches will ever be. I want to make music and make everyone's life so much better than weed can ever make them feel. Don't steal my stash and don't mess with my life, and you're safe. That's enough introduction.

Let's look at the card, shall we? 

"This cheap card is of a hoe by name of Lee Minho."

"Hey squirrel, is your name, Minho?!"

"Do you want some nut flavored   
weed?!"

Why does this damn squirrel never answer my question?!

"What do I do with this card now? I   
don't want to know who this person   
is?!"

Taking a peek at this person's full profile won't itch this person's balls, right? 

I wipe off the dirt which covered this hoe's face. 

AND I-

"HOLY SHIT, PEOPLE WITH THIS KIND OF FACE EXIST AND I THOUGHT I WAS HANDSOME! DAMN, DADDY!"

He must be worried about his card,right?

How do I return this?! I don't even know what customer,was it? 

We have many customers,OK?!   
It's not my fault that weed I prepare is so good!

"This card has his phone number but that could scare him and is invasion of privacy..."

"Argh, what the fuck do I do?"

Should I just give this to the police?!  
But if I give it to the police, they'll arrest me again and both my guns doesn't have any bullets... 

Should I just give this to seungmin and ask him to give this to police?

No,he's nosy. He will start making comments on how I found this.

Jeongin is a baby and hyunjin is always in sulky mood, who knows what Will he do this card! 

God, why do you have to give me such a hard task?!

Maybe I should just smoke more weed and just wait for this person to comeback because I know my weed is magical. So, I'm pretty sure they'll come back. 

"Yep, that's the right choice. Han   
Jisung, you're so smart. Argh, you're   
brain,it amazes me most of the times."

I finally get up from the ground. Put the card in my pocket. Look at the damn squirrel and yell.

"Hey squirrel, I will bring you flavored weed tomorrow. Bye!"

I walk back into the farmhouse and see seungmin and jeongin smoking weed. Hyunjin, surprised me instead of all sulky moody hoe he always is,he looked a little happy today. Well, I'm surprised that he looks happy but I hope it always stays that way. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At Minho's cat palace, 

FUCK! 

I LOST MY ID CARD.

THIS WHY,KIDS. YOU SHOULD ALWAYS KEEP YOUR ID IN A GOOD PLACE. 

NOW,I CAN GET TO THE ACADEMY BY THIS CHEAPASS TOKEN THEY HAVE GIVEN ME BUT STILL HAVING MY ID IS EASIER BECAUSE THEY DON'T LOOK AT IT THAT MUCH. BUT WITH TOKEN,THEY START ACTING LIKE THEY ARE SEARCHING SOMETHING FOR THE GODDAMN FBI. 

"I will go back to that area tomorrow and check for my ID... "

I need to hide the weed I have bought first. I can't let Chan find this. 

Should I offer him some weed?   
What are you thinking Minho, he would scold me and give me a talk like a parent. Look I like Chan but sometimes he can be too much. I just want to smoke some green shit without getting a lecture about it!

Also, his breakup. I never knew Felix would be that kind of person to be possessive, he cuddles everyone so that they won't feel sad and looks like a fairy.

Yes, he gave me a weird look when I came but I thought he was just awkward with people at first, that's why, not because he hated my guts. 

The worst thing is that we both are part of top dancers along with another guy. That means I will have to see him everyday, God Jihyo if you can hear me, give me strength.

Where is Chan?

"Channie, I'm home..."

"Minho, you're just like a cat. I couldn't even hear you coming in!"

"Haha, I'm just conscious of my surroundings."

"That's how a cat behaves, Minho."

"Ah, well, what are you doing?"

"I was just making some beats and finishing some college work."

Ah, Chan and music. Chan with any pair could break up. But if the pair is Chan and music, this pair will be together even in their after-life. My heart just swells up with joy when I see Chan talking about music. Any person in the world if hears him talking can understand the bond between Chan and music.

"Can I hear some of it?"

"Of course, Minho. You've given me a place to live for a while. I will move out when figure things out, I promise."

Ah, this damned sentence again. If I can tell you how sick I am of this sentence then you would probably contract the disease too. 

"Channie, I already told you you don't have to say this. You can stay with me as long as you want. I don't want to feel like you owe me anything."

"But I do, Min. I owe you so much and everyday it's increasing..."

"Chan, I just don't want you to forget me as a part of your story, that's all I ask for. If I was in you're position you would've done the same thing..."

"Min, you will always be part of my story, I can never forget you."

"Promise me, Chan, that you will stop saying that you would move out as soon as you figure things out. I want you to know that you can count on me. Promise me, Channie."

"I promise you,Min. But I will buy you a meal when everything comes back to it's normal pace."

"Of course you would have to buy me a meal, you idiot. You know I love free food."

"I mean, who doesn't?!"

"I don't know, people with high morals who think that if someone buys them food, they will owe them!"

"Min, that was a long time ago!"

"I ain't forgetting anything,biotch!"

I would've preferred if you bought me free weed. But I guess free food will do the same. 

"I will make us some food and then we can listen to the song, OK?"

"OK,Minnie"

"Don't call me that asshole!"

"Haha haha, you think I will stop?"

"If you want both of your eyes and tongue to be safe,then you better shut the fuck up!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm so happy that I have friend like Minho. What did I do to deserve him? 

I called in college to tell them I won't be coming today as well because I'm sick. They told will I be able to come when the college's yearly festival takes place and they have called special performers.

They didn't specify singers, dancers, actors or artists who do stunts and draw. 

Sorry, I forgot what they are called. These past few days have sucked my energy completely and I can't even remember what things are called anymore.

I called ketchup, blood that's tasty and ice-cream flavored ice. 

Minho made me get a new job with higher wages and less working hours. I also found a company I could audition it and become a trainee.

I should get back to working and sleep early tonight as I have an audition tomorrow.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At the weed farmhouse,

I'm so fucking happy that I could burst right now. Felix has been so miserable these past few days. He couldn't even get the choreography right. Finally, Lee Felix feels miserable and unhappy. I feel so satisfied. Even though he couldn't get the choreography right, the officials letted him take the most parts. 

Heck, they said mistakes are rare for Felix, his mistakes will blossom the performance perfect.

If it was anyone else, they would've removed the person from the performance.

UGH, their favouritism shows and it itches me. 

Argh, to put me in much more awful mood, I had to hear three fuckers recite their stupidity.

JUST SELL THE WEED,GODDMANIT!

I CAN'T BELIEVE TO DESTROY LEE FELIX'S LIFE, I HAVE TO SELL WEED AND WORK WITH STUPIDASS HOE'S. 

I WILL COMPLETELY DESTROY LEE FELIX'S LIFE FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME! 

"AYE, YOU DUMB LLAMA, COME HERE AND PLAY WITH US!"

After I'm done with Felix, I'm gonna kill these three. 

I'm tired of their disrespect.

"I'M COMING, YOU IDIOT SQUIRREL"

I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE, LEE FELIX AND YOU THREE HOES! 

"THIS DUMB LLAMA CAN'T DO ANYTHING IN THE GAME,HE IS A WIMP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually listening to a song about weed. I hate myself for creating eyes on fire but 
> 
> Am I gonna stop?   
> No~


	4. Lucid Dreams

"Save me...Save me... please don't do this...I'm begging you... STOP!"

ARGH, THESE NIGHTMARES AGAIN AND AGAIN, JUST STOP. PLEASE STOP. I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE.

"THE ONLY WORST THINGS THAN THESE NIGHTMARES IS THE THING THAT WHILE PLANNING HOW TO SABOTAGE MINHO,I COULDN'T FOCUS ON CHOREOGRAPHIES!"

I should go outside to take a breath of fresh air.

"Now that I realize I have never explored the outside boundaries of my house..."

What if there is something dangerous there like what happened thirteen years ago...

"I should just go back inside..."

"ARGH!IT HURTS!"

"OMG,WHAT WAS THAT?!"

IS THAT A HUMAN BECAUSE WHAT THEY SAID SOUNDS LIKE BASIC HUMAN LANGUAGE OR IS IT AN ALIEN WHO JUST LANDED ON EARTH AND IS PLANNING TO ABDUCT ME! 

AH, FELIX,OF COURSE, IT'S A HUMAN!

Should I go help them but what if they harm me like what happened years ago? 

ARGH,IF I DON'T HELP THEY MIGHT DIE IN PAIN!

"HOLD ON,I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BLEEDING SO MUCH!"

"NO, I'M ON MY PERIOD AND IT'S FLOODING OUT OF MY VAGINA!"

"but you're a guy..."

"EXACTLY,YOU DUMB HOE!CARRY ME AND THEN TAKE CARE OF MY WOUND!"

"MOST PEOPLE IN YOUR SITUATION WILL ASK FOR HELP NICELY!"

"WHAT WILL YOU DO IF I JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE TO DIE! HUH?!"

"I KNOW YOU WON'T DO THAT, YOU'RE TOO NICE AND AFRAID OF GOD TO DO THAT!"

FUCK, HE'S RIGHT! 

"FINE!"

"YOU'RE HEAVY!"

"NO, YOU'RE JUST A WEAKASS BITCH!"

WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?!

I carry him inside my house and drop him on my couch. 

"My right leg has bruises and my left leg is bleeding too much. Give me a temporary first aid and then take me to a doctor."

"Can't you speak nicely for once?"

"Right now, I'm bleeding too much don't make me use my brain cells which I didn't have to begin with!"

"Argh,fine!"

I dress his wounds and drive him to a nearby hospital.

"what's the patient's name?"

"What's your name,hoe?"

"Yang Jeongin"

She pressed a button on the phone to call for a wheelchair.

"I'll take you to the room, enjoy your ride!"

"why is she so enthusiastic?"

"She just wants you to feel nice..."

We put Jeongin in the bed and leave for the doctor to do examinations.

"I should call in that I won't be able to come today."

I called in that I won't be able to come today as my relative is in the hospital. After what felt like hours,the doctor called us in. 

"He has injured his knee and he bleed a lot from his left leg. He's fine now. We can discharge him tomorrow if you want."

"No, I want him to get fully chec-"

"It's fine, I will leave tomorrow."

"Then I will take my leave and prepare the papers"

"Thanks,doctor"

We both said in unison.

"I'm surprised you said thank you to the doctor"

"I might be rude but I have decent human values. OK?"

"You still didn't thank me though..."

"w-what, I'm s-so s-sorry. I w-was n-not in a g-good m-mood. T-Thanks f-for e-everything you've done..."

"It's okay, just te-"

"No, I'm not going tell you how I got injured. Sorry. "

"It's OK. You can tell me when you feel comfortable."

"Will......you stay?"

"I took a day off for you, so..."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your work!"

"Nah, that's fine. I needed a break anyway..."

"......"

"......"

"Sorry, I'm not the best at conversations..."

"How about we both ask each other one question each?"

"What's your age?"

"I'm 19''

"Oh, I'm one older than you!"

The questions went on and on. Why do I feel a tug?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
At Jisung's favorite place,the weed farmhouse,

"WHERE THE FUCK IS BOTH THE WEED MAKING HOES?"

"JEONGIN WAS MISSING FROM THE MORNING! THAT'S WHY JISUNG HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK! HE'S THE ONE WHO FOUND THAT BABY WAS MISSING AND WENT IMMEDIATELY TO FIND HIM!"

"IS JISUNG OUT THERE FINDING HIM?!"

"YES!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT IF POLICE FINDS HIM!"

"DO YOU WANT JEONGIN TO BE MISSING FOREVER!"

OH MY GOD JIHYO,WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME MORE TROUBLES THAN I ALREADY HAVE! 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"AHHHHHH!"

"CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!"

"MINHO..."

"There were nine people, they all had a red thread and a marking and..."

"It's OK, Channie. They're not real, they're all just part of your imagination! It's all good now..."

"Minnie, I can't remember anything more now!"

"Yes, Chan. Nobody can remember their dreams.DUH!"

"Minho!"

"OK! S-Stop t-tickling m-me, GSHJSJEJEKSAKKA! STOP!"

"HAHA!CHRIS!I'M ASKING YOU TO STOP!"

"I-IF Y-YOU D-DON'T WANT ME T-TO CUT OFF YOUR HANDS AND F-FEED IT TO MY CATS, THEN Y-YOU B-BETTER S-STOP!AHHAHA!"

"OK, I'll stop"

"Good! Now wait here while I get you some water!"

I distracted him but those dreams....  
ARGH, I knew every detail but my train of thoughts were cutted short...

That was super weird, I was about tell everything in detail but as soon as I was about to say the most important detail I don't even know what, I just think it's important, all details they just vanished...

I could've at least got a good night sleep for once, I passed my audition. God give me something good to dream like a forset full of candy!

"It's 5AM already!ARGH! BOTH GOD AND TIME ARE NOT ON MY SIDE!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Meanwhile Jisung's wild adventures,

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BABY?!"

"I'M SO FUCKING TIRED!"

I should return to the weed farmhouse, and ask the guys to help me. I should've asked them for help first but no I had to act reckless!

"DUMB SQUIRREL!"

I hear a sound. The source of that sound was none other than,  
My precious weed smokers,  
My mirror!

I mean that dumb squirrel that made me trip and FYI, my phat ass still hurts! 

"What you looking at?Huh?!"

I sat down near a tree as I was so tired. 

"Hey! You dumb squirrel why are you c-coming t-towards m-me?"

"Hey!THAT'S MY WEED STASH, IF YOU WANT ONE I HAVE EXTRA AND I'LL GIVE YOU FLAVORED ONE BUT YOU GOTTA PAY ME!"

"PLEASE!DON'T RUN AWAY! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY!"

"OK! COME HERE!"

"COME TO DADDY..."

"HA! WHO AM I KIDDING I HAVE SUCH BOTTOM ENERGY!"

"COME TO THIS BRATTY BOTTOM!"

"HEY! SQUIRREL!YOU HAVE A UNIQUE TATTOO!"

EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY I RAN AND WAS JUST BLINDLY RUNNING AFTER THE SQUIRREL THAT TRIPPED ME! 

"OUCH! NOT IN THE NAME OF MY WEED'S MAGICAL POWER AGAIN! THE FUCK AGAIN,NOTHING NEW, NOTHING CHANGE-"

"IT'S NOT TIME TO QUOTE MEMES RIGHT NOW!"

I see the reason of my destruction on a very essential item in people's life, a phone. 

"Hey! Dumbest squirrel to exist, why you standing on a phone!"

"I'll call your squirrel parents and complain!"

"Give me that!"

This easily?! The squirrel no.2 just gave me the weed. If you're wondering who's no. 1 obviously it's me, you hoes need to get you're shit together!

"What's the use of making me run so far and giving me this weed so easily!I know I'm not the healthiest out there but that doesn't mean that you should make me run so much!"

The squirrel just kept hands and eyes on the phone.

"If this phone is so important to you than I'm going to fucking DESTROY IT!"

I check the phone and it had a photo of hyunjin and seungmin and A PHOTO OF ME WHEN I DYED MY HAIR AND WORE CONTACTS!

I usually don't take photos as there is a chance people will find me and only one person could have this photo, YANG JEONGIN! 

THAT MEANS HE WAS IN THIS AREA. OH MY WEED, WHAT IF SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HIM? I WILL HIT THEM WITH MY MAGICAL WEED! 

"I know he might be in this area but by now anything could've happened to him! What do I do?!"

"OH,squirrel! what are you doing on top of my head?"

"I should really name you something, I can't keep calling you squirrel..."

"I am Han Jisung and you are Ember!"

"Ember, what do you think of your name?!"

Ember nodded his head,IT FUCKING NODDED HIS HEAD!

"OH EMBER,YOU ARE SO PRECIOUS MORE THAN MY WEED!"

"LET'S GO FIND THE BABY AND FROM NOW ON WE ARE EACH OTHER'S PARTNER. YOU'RE NOT MY SIDEKICK, I ONLY NAMED YOU BUT YOU'RE GREATER THAN ME SO WE ARE PARTNERS!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And I've had a quite a rough day at the dance academy...."

"It will get better and if it doesn't then I'm sure there will be something that'll work out..."

"Hope so..."

"Sorry, I'm not the best at comforting..."

"If I can hug you maybe I'll feel better..."

"Of course, Angel!"

We hugged for few minutes when I realized something,

"Hey, Felix. If you don't mind then can I use your phone for a call?"

"OH. Yeah, yeah. Sure!"

I dialed that bitchass squirrels number,

"Hello?"

"Hey,Ji...it's me Jeongin..."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!HUH?! I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR SO LONG!"

"I'm in a nearby hospital..."

"OMGJ, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?ARE YOU DYING?!"

"No, nothing happened...just... I'll explain when we get to the house, OK?!"

"UGH, fine. But you owe me an explanation!"

"Yeah, yeah... "

"What's the hospital's name?"

"It's Winter warm hospital..."

"I'm nearby but that's a really stupid name by the way..."

"Just pick me up, OK?"

"Yeah,Yeah!"

He cutted the call, honestly Ji would bitch about everything.

"Thank you so much,Lix. For everything..."

"OH NO, it's OK!"

"No, seriously I can't thank you enough. I wish there was something I could do for you..."

"A hug and if you could, could you give me the list and time of performers at the college festival..."

"Yeah,sure. When Jisung comes just give me your number if you want something more then feel free to ask me, OK?"

"Yeah,thank you so much, Jeongin..."

"Nah, it should be me who should be saying thank you..."

"I wi-"

*KNOCK, LOUDASS KNOCK*

"Sir, there is a person to visit you..."

"HERE,I COME KICKING THE DOOR!"

"Seriously,this is the last time I'm warning you to be quiet. Next time, I will kick you out!"

"OK!Miss Mina!"

"Hi, I'm Felix... "

"Hi, I'm Jisung... "

"Hi, I'm dad... "

"........"

"........"

"Sorry,I had to do that meme... "

"He learns that behavior from me... "

"It's OK. I do fortday dances and tic-tac dances at random as well..."

"Oh, baby. I got your phone!"

"Baby?!Is he your boyfriend?!"

"OH HELL NO, HE JUST CALLS ME BABY BECAUSE I'M THE YOUNGEST..."

"Oh..."

"Hey,Felix. Your number?"

"OH yeah!Here you go..."

"So, can I take him back?"

"In my opinion, I think he should spend at least one day more-"

"Nah, I want to go back..."

"Sorry,he's a bit stubborn..."

"It's fine but I think I should go home now..."

"Well, thanks for for everything Lixie-Pixie!"

"Han Jisung!"

"That's a unique name!"

"See, someone who isn't a snowflake!"

"....thanks again,lix!"

"Don't mention it!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sir, how many freaking times do I have to tell you that I haven't seen any ID?!"

"But are you sure though?"

What's all that noise?

"This is why I hate taking over Ji's shift!"

"Hey,Seungmin. What's wrong?"

"Thank lord, that you're back! Since you were gone from the morning I had to take over your shift!"

"Hey, baby. Go inside and rest. Seungmin take him!"

"Now, what do you want,Sir?!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
It wasn't dark now so I could see his face clearly.

Wish, he's cute. But he has a boyfriend,the guy he called baby. 

"Um... SIR...SIR?"

"YES!YES!"

"I know I'm handsome but you're being too damn obvious~"

Is he teasing me right now? Fine, two can play at this game! 

"I don't think you should be so confident about that, darling~"

"what-"

I removed my mask and goggles to show him my face. 

"I-"

"Lizard got your tongue,sweetheart?"

"I think you meant cat... "

"My cats or any cats in general would never eat weed infected tongue!"

"I can make flavored weed for them!"

"There is a -420% chance of them eating you're weed~"

"Pfft,anyway, what exactly do you want?!"

"I just wanted to know if you've seen my ID?"

"Actually, I do!"

"Thank you so much!"

"I will buy your most expensive weed!"

"Hahaha! I will get both you're ID and weed!"

"Hmm~"

A few minutes of silence until I heard a beautiful voice.

"Woah, was that you?!"

"oh, yeah! I can somewhat sing..."

"Pfft, somewhat sing! That was awesome!"

"Hehehehe! Thanks~"

"Have you ever thought about singing professionally?!"

"No, not really..."

"OH OK.But if you change your mind then here is an audition form for JYPE!"

"Thanks..."

"I'm Lee Minho by the way..."

"The name is Jisung. Han Jisung."

"Oh~James Bond kind of introduction!"

"I'm super extra!"

"Extra special then~"

"I guess..."

"Well, I've gotta go now and also you've got super nice from our first meeting!"

"I'm not sorry!"

"Now that I look back it's kinda funny..."

"I've been complimented for my humor!"

"Bye Ji~"

"Hey, Can we exchange numbers?"

"You know after I audition I would like to tell you..."

"You made your mind quickly!"

"I like things to be quick..."

"I can see that~ Here's my number!"

"My number..."

"Bye for now, Seungie~"

"Bye for now,Min~"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

WOW, THIS BUILDING IS BIG! 

GOD, I TOTALLY EMBARRASSED MYSELF WITH MINHO! I JUST CAN'T STOP MYSELF FROM BLUSHING WHEN I'M WITH HIM! 

STOP THINKING ABOUT IT JISUNG,GIVE THE AUDITION FIRST! 

"Ember, go sit on a tree and wait for me, OK?!"

It nodded it's head AGAIN! EVERYTIME HE DOES THIS MY HEART FEELS LIKE IT WILL BURST! 

He's pretty smart for a squirrel, he started understanding my hand gestures quickly.

"OK,Ji. You can do this~"

I reach the audition room, they asked me some basic questions and asked me to sing and rap. There is a personality question round as well. 

"What's your spirit animal?"

"Chanel Oberlin"

"wha...Ok!"

"What's your meaning of success?"

"Fly so high that people wonder if you're on weed or not~"

"You have quite an....unlikebale personality!"

"You have really unlikeable company name~"

"The company's nam-"

"Save your breath,women. Company name sounds like Jay why pee!"

"I bet people on internet make so many funny memes about it!!"

"I HAVE TO ASK-"

"YOHHHHHH~"

"what the-"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**"HOSTIARUM** **NON** **FECIT..."**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung when found Minho's ID.
> 
> Jisung: God is always unfair to me!


	5. Our love is there?

"What the-"

"ARE Y'ALL STILL INTERVIEWING?!"

"I swear to God, I don't get why all the people who are talented are the one who have unlikeable personality!"

"As if...you're...the most likeable person on.....earth....."

"I heard you!"

"Am I selected or......."

"Yes,you're selected...."

"But..."

But what? Are they going to ask me for some piss flavored weed?!

"You can't keep up with this personality, change it..."

"It isn't clothes,women. It's my personality. Maybe it will grow but every thing I do every day is a part of my personality..."

The lady was speechless.

"If there isn't anything else, I'll take my leave!"

"Ugh! Next!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Ji!"

"AHHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE,DEMON!I HAVE WEED BAG, I CAN PUNCH YOU WITH!"

"Chill, it's just me! Why freak out so much?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because I'm in a completely unfamiliar place and someone just randomly sneaks up on me!"

"OK,that's a pretty valid point..."

"Anyways, hey to you too, Minho. I got selected..."

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing, I was so scared on how much they pay attention on personality!"

"Yeah, they are trying to change it but if I want to change I want to change for myself not for others..."

"Wow, that's deep..."

"My life is deep shit. So, I guess that's where deep thought's come from..."

"I think they come from the deepness of your heart..."

"Speaking of deepness of my heart, I need to tell someone who is deep in my heart this news..."

Is it his boyfriend?

"Ember!"

Is Ji's boyfriend a foreigner?!   
Now, what I was expecting was that Jisung would dial a number or someone who is here probably to pick him up?

What I was clearly not expecting is that a cute squirrel would come from somewhere and Jisung would look like he's completely in love with the creature!

"Minho, meet my partner in life, Ember the smart-ass squirrel!"

"Ember, this is Minho,he helped me make more money..."

"Something on your mind,Min...go ahead...say it...."

"I just thought Ember was the name of your boyfriend..."

"Hahaha....sadly, I don't even have a boyfriend to begin with..."

"But...What about the guy...you called 'baby'....."

"OH!You mean Jeongin, I just call him baby because he's the youngest....my.....weedmates..."

Oh shit! 

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have assumed your relationship status...."

"God! You're too nice...."

"Well, being nice is a good thing,right?"

"It's a great thing, it's just that you're so nice that....I can't help but think someone will take advantage of you..."

"Aw, you're so worried about me...that's cute...."

"Well, at least,now you're not flirting too dumbly and thinking that I don't understand you're flirting...."

"um....you see...I...just..."

"I think you want to take me out...."

"I do...."

"Time and place for our date?"

"At Crystal Theater, today at  
5:30 PM..."

"Crystal Theater...never much about it..."

"It's pretty famous place for hang out, a school used to be here and students usually hung out there, school's famous clique used to spend their time there...a couple also went there and they soon became talk of town, nobody knows where they're right now..."

"Nobody?"

"Well, rumor's are always there, some say their parents separated them, some say they ran away, some even they got killed..."

"They probably went around to try different kinds of weeds!"

"I really hope that's the case...anyways Ji, I'm doing a dance at a college fest soon after that there is a cosplay party...So, I was wondering if you're free then..."

"Of course, we can go together..."

"I just hope things aren't moving too fast for you..."

"As I said, I like it fast!"

"Well then bye Ji and Ember, see you for our date today later..."

"See you soon,Min..."

This company might not be that bad, after all I found him...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"I'm thinking of grouping Chan, Changbin and Jisung together..."

"Both Changbin and Jisung have awful personality!"

"Exactly, maybe Chan will be able to fix that!"

"Where is Chan?"

"He said he was working on some music in practice room..."

"At least someone is serious..."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I was working on music as always. I have gotten pretty popular here because some people heard me singing and got impressed by it. 

I made some new friend as well. Like BamBam, he's such good person.

Also,Minho got a date for himself, he looked so happy. I wish I had that with Felix. No matter how much I want to forget him,I can't. He's part of me, he's in my heart, my brain,my veins....

"Channie..."

That voice, I could recognise that even if I'm 300 years old, even if it was from the moon,even when everything is too loud.....that voice. It's special.

It's Felix.

"Felix,What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk,Chan....wanted closure on....us...."

"Can we talk,Chan?Please...."

Do I have the strength to talk about us?   
If we talk today we will never have to talk about this painful chapter ever again...

"I think it's the best for both of us...... let's talk...."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I heard Chan have come to JYP entertainment through Jinnie. I would've just try to beg or threaten him to get back together. If it wasn't for a call.

"Hey, Jeongin....it's me, Felix..."

"Oh,Lix! You see Innie is sleeping right now, it's me, Jisung!"

"Oh hi, JiJi..."

"How are you,lixie?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm good as always!"

"Can you tell Jeongin I called?"

"Of course. Hey, Felix, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah.What is it?"

"Do you know Minho? I heard he's a dancer there. So, I thought..."

Of course, I know about Minho, the person that just barged in and ruined everything.

"Yeah, I know Minho,why did you ask?"

"Well, he asked me out on a date. So, I wanted to know if he's really the good guy he portrays himself as....sometimes people can act different behind the curtains..."

Wasn't he onto Channie? Did he give up? 

If I say he is a bad guy, he might run after Channie again... 

'Sometimes people can act different behind the curtains'

"You're such a nice guy, Felix. You helped an unknown stranger....so, I thought your words about him would probably be true..."

I've turned into what I've feared all my life. Those people from thirteen years ago, all of them. Those people who just wanted to bully people because they were insecure. Those insecurities lead to me getting in a strange corner of a forest with some men who had draggers, red thread and strange tattoos.

"Minho looks like a very nice guy, are you close with him, Felix?"

"I'm not that close with Minho but he's a nice guy from what I've seen and heard. In my opinion, you should make a judgement by yourself when you go out with him..."

"Ah, my brain can't work properly...he's just so-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're lovesick..."

"I wouldn't say it's lovesick...anyways, you also work at JYP entertainment, right?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Oh, I auditioned there and got accepted. Maybe someday we can hangout together...."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Can Jeongin and Seungmin, a friend of Innie and me, tag along as well?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Thank you,lixie. You're an angel..."

"Bye,JiJi...good luck on your date...."

"Thanks again, angel....bye..."

I'm not an angel......I have turned into what those people worship are.... 

I need to talk to Channie......

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
At Jisung's panic house,

"What's got your feathers so ruffled up?"

"I have a date...and Innie, Lixie called..."

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH WHO?"

"With the customer that asked you for ID..."

"Oh, that dumbass...."

"He's not a dumbass!"

"Seungmin, shut up! Nobody likes to hear trash about their boyfriend~"

"He's not my boyfriend..."

"Oh sorry, husband~"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!"

"Is Jinnie a moody llama again?! Wonder what got him so moody..."

"Probably because he doesn't have a date like you~"

"Stop making me blush!"

"I will check on Jinnie. I'm making this sacrifice for Ji and Seungmo.... If I die, remember that I love you guys...."

"Yeah, yeah, leave now..."

"You guys are so insensitive about my sacrifice!"

With babbling non-sense, Innie left me and seungmin alone.

"Ji, take this with you..."

"A pepper spray?"

"If he tries anything on you then you should have your weapons ready, take this..."

"Aw,Seungminnie is worried about me~"

"STOP, I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU BECAUSE WHO WILL HANDLE THIS BUSINESS IF YOU DIE OR GET KIDNAPPED!"

"Mhm, it's just because of that, sure~"

I left the room while Seungmin was trying to justify himself. I pull out my phone for directions to Crystal Theater....

After 45 minutes, I finally made it. And Minho was already there, looking good that I was getting conscious of my outfit.Jisung, you're looking good, he's not on a date because of your outfit. He's there because of your personality. I tried to reassure myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm late..."

"Oh no, I'm just super early.... I just got you some.....chocolates...."

Shit, I should've brought something as well. 

"I didn't know what you liked. So, I just winged it....really hope you aren't allergic to them...."

Should I just give him the pepper spray as gift? 

"No, I'm not. Sorry,I didn't bring you anything..."

"Oh, it's completely fine...I just wanted to make you feel happy..."

"I already am..."

"So, should we go in now?"

"What movie did you choose?"

"90's love"

"What is it about?"

"I don't know...I-"

"-winged it...."

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise both of us..."

"Hope it's a good one..."

"Me too..."

The movie was OK. Minho and I were more focused on each other. We were near a train-station, waiting for me to take it and go back to the weed farmhouse in Volvendo. I'm wearing Minho's jacket as it got cold outside, it may be cheesy but he was wearing too many layers and I did not thought that the theater will be near a cold area.

"That Theatre used to be for plays but doesn't do that anymore since those two students..."

"Oh...."

"Minho, you are always so nice. Is there a reason?"

"Well...um...."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell...."

"I want to tell you,Ji. I feel comfortable with you even if we haven't known each other for long. It's just I have never told anyone this..."

"I feel comfortable with you too, not people know about what I do and you're so welcoming and nice, I wanna know your joys, adventures good or bad, scars and everything...."

"Me and my sister were not super close but somewhat close and we always used to be mean towards each other. One day, I was teasing her when we were in a car and she got lost in my teasing that she accidentally crashed the car, I survived but she didn't...."

By now, Minho was full on crying, all I could do was hug him and comfort him. 

"I'm a murder!"

Minho letted out a choked cry and kept repeating his sentence while I constantly tried to comfort him. 

"You're not a murder....it was an accident...it's not your fault...."

"If I didn't distract her, she would've been alive.....she would be here...."

"All that was an accident....you're not to be blamed....."

It took me a lot of time to comfort him. 

"I'm sorry....I ruined everything.....date is ruined...."

"It isn't ruined....I had lot of fun..."

"Has something ever happened to you?"

Something ever happened to me? 

"It's ok, if you don't wanna tell..."

"I don't remember much from my past...."

"What...."

"I don't remember much.....all I remember is that there were was a man that me and other weed house employees had to live with, he had a tattoo and red thread around his wrist..."

"We were just raised there. All we did was chores, we were given good care. Rules were there and everybody followed it because one time an employee broke a rule, he was taken to the forest and we never saw him back."

"That's..."

"I know you can't say anything because it wasn't rough but it was still sad....I can read you well...."

"Certainly, you can..."

We were just staring each other until the train's sound interrupted our moment.

"You're train is here..."

"I had an amazing time.....thanks for today,Min...."

"I enjoyed it as well and....it feels good to finally talk to someone about what happened with my sister...."

"You're an amazing human being and you make everyone's day bright...you're precious...."

"Thanks,Ji....."

"I realized I never gave you anything for your gift....."

"Oh, you don't ha-"

I kissed him. He was shocked but reciprocated.

"I excepted the taste of weed."

"I didn't smoke today and used mints.... I also ate some chocolates you gave me....."

"I can still taste weed a little...."

"I've smoked for a long time, it's hard to get rid of it completely...."

"I didn't say the taste was bad..."

"Bye,Min!"

I was starting to get flustered now. And the train would leave soon. 

"Bye,Ji...see you soon?"

"We'll see each other soon..."

With that I got on the train, watching Minho through window. He mouthed something.

"Our love is here...."

"Our love is here...."

I repeated his words. As the train was leaving, he was also taking steps along with it. Mouthing thing's like you can keep the jacket, get home safe and today was special. With a final goodbye, he stopped as the train was now gaining speed. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_"Acceptábis sacrifícium"_ **

_**'Nos _autem_ memores tempore'** _

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:-  
> Acceptábis sacrifícium= accept the sacrifice   
> Nos autem memores tempore= time will remember us.
> 
> The bold text is in Latin. My Google Translate worked hard today.
> 
> Minho and Jisung kissed. This was basically Minsung. 
> 
> Volvendo is made up but has a meaning.
> 
> This was supposed to be updated yesterday but I procrastinated.
> 
> Chanlix are going to talk. 
> 
> Hyunjin was pissed off. Why?


	6. Glass Heart

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
''Can we please talk outside,Chan?"

''Sure....."

We went outside the JYP building to talk because it was getting to hard to talk to Chan inside, I just feel too many emotions when I was inside and would've probably ended up doing opposite what was planned.

"Why did you wanted to talk outside?''

"I...just needed...to talk to you without...panicking..."

"We're far enough, now talk...."

"I'm sorry about....this whole....mess....''

"Felix,if you're here to talk me into me coming me back to you then, sorry but I'm not coming back to you...'' 

"I wasn't about to ask you to come back, I just wanted to apologize and wanted to talk it out with you.....''

"I'm really sorry about me....getting.....''

"So possessive that you thought you could control my life for me!"

"I'm sorry,Chan....I know I said a lot of hurtful stuff to you....I know I can't take back what I said....I know how much Minho means to you, I'm really sorry that-"

A loud yell of my name cutted me off mid-apology, I just wanted to apologize peacefully. I turned around to see Hyunjin running towards us while looking really pissed off....Oh no...

"HAVEN'T YOU HURTED HIM ENOUGH,YOU PILLOCK?!"

HYUNJIN IS GOING TO CREATE MORE OF A MESS AND THEN CHAN WILL HATE ME MORE THAN HE DOES NOW.

"I hurted him?"

"YOU ACCUSED HIM OF RANDOM STUFF, GOT SUPER POSSESSIVE OF HIM AND YOU STARTED THROWING STUFF IN HIS HOUSE AND NOW YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A INNOCENT GUY!"

HYUNJIN, JUST PLEASE...SHUT UP BEFORE I YEET YOUR DRAMATIC ASS FROM JYP TO YG !

"Felix, can you please ask Hyunjin to leave because I want to talk alone with you?"

"NAH, I'M NOT LEAVING LIXIE ALONE WITH A MONSTER LIKE YOU! WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU'LL DO TO-"

"Hyunjin,please.....just leave....."

"But....."

"Please..."

"Ugh, fine but I'll be in distance so if I see him doing anything I can kick him in the balls!''

I know Hyunjin just did this to protect me but he has created a mess for me and Chan most likely hates me more than he already does.

"I got possessive,accused randomly and started throwing stuff!''

''Chan,I'm really sorry....I just did that because-''

"To ruin my image and my friend's image?!"

''Channie.....please....let me just explain myself-"

"That you did all of this because you wanted me to be your doll again or you did this so that you could take your vengeance out on Minho?!"

The way Chan is talking to me is making me feel pathetic and my blood boil at the same time.I don't know how long can I go without either yelling at him or breaking down into tears.

"Is there any other reason you would twist the situation to paint yourself as victim?!"

This was the last straw. All hell broke loose and the way Chan was talking to me was making it harder for me to apologize.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP,CHAN! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS APOLOGIZE TO YOU SO THAT WE CAN LIVE OUR LIVES WITHOUT EVER FEELING LIKE THERE WAS SOMETHING WE COULD'VE DONE!"

"SO IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE SUPER POSSESSIVE AND TWIST OUR SITUATION AROUND JUST SO YOU COULD GAIN SOME SYMPATHY?!"

"CHAN,YOU ARE ALWAYS BLAMING ME FOR THE MESS OF OUR RELATIONSHIP BUT YOU NEVER ADMIT YOUR OWN FAULTS, YOU NEVER TRY TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME,MY PAST, MY WORK LIFE OR ANYTHING. ALL YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE ARE JUST THE THINGS THAT I HAVE TOLD YOU AS FORMALITY!"

His silence was just proving me right. My eyes were full of tears now, I saw Hyunjin running towards me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW?"

I aggressively rubbed my eyes. Hyunjin and Chan were arguing with each other. Its time for both of us to leave.

"Jinnie.....let's go now...."

"WHAT?! AND LEAVE HIM OFF THE HOOK?"

"Yes, Jinnie....we both said things we wanted to say to each other.....there's nothing left to say....."

"Ok, Lixie. And Chan,this photo and choke on something on your way back home....maybe Minho's dick!''

Hyunjin took his phone out and airdropped him a photo. I know what photo that is....Chan and Minho sitting closely and anyone who saw this photo will immediately recognize the **_lust_ **between them.

I saw Chan looking at the photo like his whole world was falling apart. Maybe it was, maybe he finally realized that he messed up as well.

"Lixie.....you've got the completely wrong idea...it's not what it looks like..."

"Goodbye,Channie......"

Chan tried to grab me but Hyunjin was faster than him, he quickly took me to his car and told he'll drop me off.I agreed as I didn't have enough energy to drive myself and didn't wanted to show my tear stained face to anyone else except one other person than Hyunjin who I know will definitely help me right now without judging me but......

I left him alone while he still kept muttering some non-sense, I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I just couldn't....like I lost my ability to hear except I could hear everything except Chan. I used to be like this when I was with Chan,I was not able to hear anything except Chan, now its the opposite.

"I should come home with you...."

"No, Hyunjin. It's ok....you helped a lot already....."

''I still think I sh-"

''HYUNJIN! It's ok....you must be tired, you should go home and rest....I can take care of myself....."

"But if you need anything don't be afraid to call me,OK?!"

"YES,SIR!"

"Also,I want you to block Chan completely."

"But-"

"That dickhead might try to call you till your phone breaks, it's the best for you and because I care about you....."

"Ok......" 

"I need you to do it in front of me so that I know you won't torture your ears later"

I showed him that I blocked Channie on my phone.I really need to call that person but won't it affect their relationship......I'll just say it was someone else.

"Thanks,Hyunjin...."

"No problem, are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can if-''

"GO HOME AND REST,JINNIE. THANKS FOR BEING BY MY SIDE THERE!"

With saying bye to each other, I decided to call that person.

"Hello?''

"Hey,Changbin....are you busy?''

"Lixie, I was just packing up....I was just putted together with someone, we were given a break and when he came back he just told me to leave....."

"That's weird.....is it too much to ask if I ask you to come to my home now?"

"I'm completely free, and maybe I can rest at your place for a while as well..."

"Of course, you can.....I just wanted to talk about something...."

"I will always listen to what you want to talk about...."

''Thanks,Changbin......see you later....''

"See you later, lix......"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Minho....."

"Oh hello,Channie? Did you finish your work?"

"It a-all f-fell d-down,M-Minho......"

"Channie, what happened? hold on, I'm coming to pick you!''

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Felix asked me to come to his house but the staff told me to tell about the guy they assigned to lead us, I forgot his name. What was it? I need to call Jisung and tell him about the plan. I should ask Jisung to come along with me to Felix's home, he lifts people's mood and gives great solution to people's problem. He can help,Felix sounded so sad over the phone.I should ask Jisung. Jisung and I go way back, I was his first customer.

I haven't asked Felix yet, I'll ask him later.

"WEEDGOD,HOW WAS YOUR DATE?!"

"IT WAS AMAZING, HE KISSED ME!"

"OH~FIRST DATE AND HE GAVE YOU YOUR FIRST KISS~"

"I WAS TRYING SO HARD NOT TO SCREAM!"

"HE'S SO NICE AND HE HELPED ME SO MUCH IN THE NEW COMPANY!"

"What do you think he'll do once he finds out that you called JYP a pig and told him to stick golden feather's to himself?''

"I don't know.......hopefully laugh......AND DID YOU REALLY NEEDED TO TELL ME THAT CUSTOMER WAS JYP NOW I SAW HIM AND I CAN'T HEP BUT LAUGH....."

"I really wanted to know how can one get so high to ask for such a thing!''

"You want me to tell you your story?"

"SHUT YOUR WEED INFECTED MOUTH OR I SWEAR TO GOD JIHYO I'LL CUT IT AND SERVE IT TO YOUR HUSBAND!''

"HE'S NOT MY HUSBAND!''

''Not yet....not yet........."

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WAS THERE ANY OTHER REASON YOU CALLED ME?!"

"Actually,there is....so one of my friend,Felix asked me to come over nad I wanted you to come along as you give great advices so........."

"Yeah, sure I hate to see people sad........"

"Thank you,Jisung...."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Changbin asked me to come along his friend's house. I wonder will this Felix get along with our angel Felix.When I came back from my date,I was putted up for interrogation by Seungmin and Jeongin.I'm somehow alive from that.Hyunjin was acting moody agin.No surprises there.

"FINALLY! YOU'RE HERE!"

"Are you sure about me coming here? I mean what would your friend think?"

"Hopefully you can help him so that he won't be pissed at me...."

"Any person with a brain cell would be pissed at you!"

"Shut up and help him!"

We went towards the front door and rang the bell.And when I tell you I wasn't prepared for Felix to be angel Lixie. 

"OH MY WEED! LIXIE!''

"JIJI!"

"WAIT YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER! I BROUGHT HIM HERE SO HE COULD HELP YOU, YOU SOUNDED SAD OVER THE PHONE.....''

"That's if you're okay with it,Felix....."

"Yeah, if Binnie says that you'll be able to help me then you must be something.....come inside,please....."

''Do you think I should offer him some weed?"

I whispered to Changbin.Honestly,Felix really does look distressed.I really hope I can help him.

"I'll make some tea for you...."

"NO! You let Seungie help you and I'll go make some tea!"

With that Changbin left us alone.Now, this is awkward. I should talk to him first, he already looks super sad and I don't want him to completely lose it.

"Felix,whatever it is I really hope you can share the pain.If you made a mistake then we can talk about it and help you realize it and think about how to fix it.There is no reason to be scared of me, I'll not judge, everybody needs guidance when they make mistakes."

"Are mistakes forgivable?"

"Of course, they are but you have to face your mistakes if you messed up big time...."

He hugged me tight and cried in my shoulder while I whispered comforting words to him.

"It's ok,Lix.....we'll figure this out together...."

"I-I m-messed...u-up....really b-bad....."

"It's ok...we will figure out how to reflect...."

He explained everything to me,he didn't mention any names.

"Ok,you both tried to talk it out and that didn't work out....exactly how it was supposed to go....I think you two should relax and focus on yourselves for a while then try to tackle the situation plus both of you should come clean to each other and then try to talk to each other....maybe you two just tackled the problem too soon and both of you were clearly thinking I'm the right one and didn't tried to listen to each other..."

"A-Am I f-forgivable?"

"That's up to your used to be partner not me...."

"I-I'll follow y-your a-advice...I-I'll g-go wash m-my f-face n-now..."

"Lix,can I use your phone?"

"S-Sure..."

He left the room to wash his face while I tried to call Seungmin.First try, voice message same with second and third try. A photo popped up from one of his chats and the people in it looked incredibly similar.

And then I heard the ringing of my heart breaking, it was Minho, some other guy and heavy tension in the room.I shouldn't get anxious, this could be before he asked me out or this could be after today.

SHUT UP, JISUNG. THIS IS PROBABLY OLD.

But why would it would be slotted in recent?

YOU NEED TO TALK TO HIM BEFORE YOU JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!

What if you're right about him playing with your heart? Look at it's a welcome party.Didn't Minho told you during movie that he just came here?

IT COULD BE ANY ASSHAT'S WELCOME PARTY!

What about the balloon's that have date written on it? Looks pretty recent to me. And if it is then he kiss and date pretty fast. Did you really thought he was serious about you?!

HE TOLD ME ONE OF HIS DEEPEST AND DARKEST SECRET!

He could've lied for you to trust him.

"I need to go outside or I'm going to go crazy..."

I airdropped the photo to my phone. Lix came out with a fresh face. I need to make sure he doesn't suspect that there is something wrong with me.

"I'm so so sorry but I really need to go now...my roommates are worried about me...I'll call you tomorrow to help you..."

"You've done quite a lot already..."

"SOMEBODY HELP! THE TEA IT'S BUBBLING UP AND-"

"OH MY GOD! BYE JIJI AND THANKS FOR TODAY! BINNIE, I'M COMING!"

With that Lix left to help disastrous Changbin and I ran outside for fresh air.

"I need to talk him to him tomorrow..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When I told Felix that Chan has joined JYP as a trainee, I thought that he would either beg and cry for him to come back or make the situation worse by opening up his mouth. As soon as I told him he rushed towards the door, I followed him to eavesdrop on their conversation AND THEY WANTED TALK. I CAN'T THINGS GO BAD WHEN FINALLY EVERYTHING WAS COMING TOGETHER.

I interrupted them just in time and the fight looks like it might never come to an end. Especially not after Felix's plan to sabotage Minho. Felix is making it easier for me, both of them will be cleared out of my way. I already knew Felix was lying to me about his breakup. Who does he think took that photo?

I did and I already know how he's asking Jeongin's help to sabotage Minho. Chan is never going to forgive him. Also, I need to do something about my weedmates as well. Jisung looking so happy......UGH! HIS SMILE IS MAKING ME THROW UP!

I will complete my revenge no matter what it takes!   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**"Cavete** **ne** **de** **his,** **qui** **tacent"**_

_**"Summus** **ille** **destructionem** **inde** **fama"**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :- 
> 
> Cavete ne de his, qui tacent= be careful of those who are silent. 
> 
> Summus ille destructionem inde fama= being high on fame causes destruction.
> 
> Thanks~


	7. Drama Club

Tw// 

Mentions of bullying and homophobia   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Hello?"

"Minho, please tell me the truth about the photo I sent you....."

"That photo is not what it looks like...."

"Please explain it....."

"It's from a party as you can tell, it was a welcome party thrown by Sungchan for me. He invited many of my friends there along with many from the new company I was going to work at. This is why I quickly adjusted myself in the new company and I told Sungchan that my old friend came here to pursue music, he found about him and invited him. His name is Chan, the guy in the photo. We were all playing many games and this photo was clearly taken from an angle and edited to make it look like that."

"You and Chan were not something before?"

"Chan is a nice guy but he's not you.Also, he's like my mom before and now he's like my older brother.I get why you were worried. The photo was taken not so long ago before we met and you thought that I was in a relationship doesn't matter for how long but moved on quickly and I'm going to do the same to you?"

"I'm sorry...."

"It's completely ok, I would've done the same. I'm not playing with you, Ji......I promise......"

"Thanks for the explanation and sorry that I doubted you....."

"It's ok, I'm actually glad that you doubted me because I didn't even this photo existed till now. And instead of jumping to conclusions, you asked me about it. Thanks,Ji....."

"I'm quite a sensible person."

"For someone who smokes a lot of weed, yes, you are....."

"When is that school festival again?"

"Next week...."

"WHAT THE FUCK? I DIDN'T EVEN PREPARE A COSTUME!"

"I did......we can dress up as that couple dressed as in the movie, 90's love......"

"Yeah, what did they dressed like though?"

"You didn't pay any attention to the movie?"

"I was busy paying attention to you!"

"Hmm, I did feel someone stare at me......"

"Anyways, I have to go home....I left my weedmates without any notice....."

"Have a safe way home and text me when you reach there....I'll sent you the photos of the costumes....."

"I bet they look amazing. Bye, Minho and go to sleep soon!"

"Yeah, I will....."

"Alright, I'm going to cut the call because I feel like you feel awkward about cutting the call first..."

"Yeah, bye, goodnight, I love you..."

"Goodnight and I love you too...."

I ended our call. I'm glad that he explained the photo that it was nothing but fake. 

AH, I CAN SLEEP PEACEFULLY.

"Time to shift the job to baby...."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The call ended with Ji. And my mind was everywhere that I forgot to ask him where did he got the photo from.

Chan was crying all night. I called in JYP to inform them that he wouldn't be able to come today as he's sick. He's been sleeping all day, that's the most he has slept in his entire life I believe.

"Minho...."

"Oh, you woke up?"

"I have to go-"

"It's night now and I called in to tell them you're sick....."

"Shit....."

"You wanna talk about yesterday?"

"I need to tell you...."

He told me everything that happened yesterday. Felix and him fail to talk sensibly, Jinnie coming in to defend Felix,Jisung becoming a part of a group called 3racha and showing him a photo......the same photo Ji asked me about.

"I messed up!"

"You didn't mess up, you remember the guy I went on a date with?"

"Yeah, he's part of the group along with Changbin....."

"He sent me the same photo that Jinnie air-dropped you....."

"How did he get that photo?"

"I don't know, I forgot to ask....."

"What do I do now?"

"Well, try to not focus on Felix for awhile and just relax....."

"OK....."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
A week went by pretty quickly. Felix and Chan just avoided each other and focused on their work while Minho on theirs. Felix and the weedmates went out to eat but Hyunjin declined the offer when asked by both of them. Chanlix were going to go to after party of school festival together but after the things that happened, they both thought it's best if they don't attend.

3racha was busy preparing for the school festival as they'll showcase a song to gain some popularity. School festival is here along with the drama club. The lover's are watching from above as they see they wished to stay together happily go down the drain once again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Good luck,3racha!"

"Your relationship makes me throw up from-"

"-the cuteness!"

Changbin quickly changed his sentence as I glared at him.Chan was busy making sure everything was ok for the performance.

"It's time to go up. Both of you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm ready even if the ground swallows me, I won't stop performing!"

"That was so cheesy!"

"Just like your relationship!"

"You're just salty because you aren't getting any dick!"

"OK! You two can bicker later!"

Chan just giggled and we all did some breathing exercise together.

It's time to shine.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
-The curtain is going to open soon, Jisung.....

-Yeah......

-Are you nervous?

-A little.......I'm probably going to get torment later......

-That wannabe Regina George will have to fight me first.

-Pfft! Don't worry, I'll fake my reaction after the play!

-One day, we'll unveil the curtain of our love without any fear.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
We performed some songs as the crowd enjoyed. Soon, our time of performing ended. Minho will perform now.

It was something like Some dancer, another dancer and then Minho. Then all three of them together. Chan was watching from the other side and Changbin went to get us some food.

The first dancer came to the stage and it was Felix. And oh,he can DANCE. His dance is enthralling. I can tell why he's called one of the top dancers. He honestly deserves that title.

The second was one a familiar face. I feel like I've seen them before. Is that?! IS THAT DRAMA LLAMA?!  
HOLY FUCK, HE WORKS IN JYP AS WELL!DAMN,OH WOW, I DIDN'T KNEW HE COULD DANCE. I NEED TO INTERROGATE HIM BACK AT HOME.

WOW, DRAMA LLAMA, I'M IMPRESSED!

And now, the person I've been pissing my pants for, Minho.

I waited along with the crowd in anticipation but even after 30 minutes, he didn't show up on stage.  
After another 10,he finally showed up but the performance wasn't what I expected in not in a good way. The music kept stopping in middle and the stage was slippery, I'm surprised he didn't hurt himself but it affected his performance for sure. The crowd looked dissatisfied. They even booed. This is not good. I ran to check on the performance behind the scenes.

And the staff were acting like they are handling these kind of things for the first time?!

I quickly messaged Chan and Changbin to save some of the performance. I started working along with them, Chan and Changbin started helping as well. We were able to save most of the danceracha's performance except the slippery stage but the crowd has clearly thinks Minho as a bad dancer even though if it was someone else there they would've messed up more.

I heard many loud assholes saying stuff about Minho. 

"He's such a terrible dancer!"

"How did he even get accepted there?"

"And people call him one of the dancer's along with Hyunjin and Felix?!"

"I heard he bribed to get there!"

"I heard he was bully in his school!"

"Someone even said that he used to torment his classmates till they left the school or did something terrible to themselves!"

"It's his karma for what he did to his classmates!"

"I heard he killed his own sister!"

"That's not all! He also cheated on his boyfriend!"

"Ew,he's gay!"

"I think maybe the staff wasn't doing their job......and those are just rumors.....and does sexuality matter over him as a great performer and a human?"

"He's a terrible person!"

"You are just defending him because you think he's good-looking!"

I've heard enough! If I hear one more person blame him, I'm going to shoot them. I texted Minho as he was nowhere to be found.

"Minho......"

"JYP called.......I think they're going to ask me to leave the company....."

"But it was the staff's fault....."

"They gave me a offer that if I was able to make the investors here satisfied then I'll be promoted more but if I mess up then I'll be not in JYP anymore......"

"You can explain yourself!"

"If something hurt's the company's image and money, they immediately fire the person....."

"Then they should fire the staff!"

"I need to go or they'll be more pissed...."

"B-but....."

He left me on read. I need to to talk that old ass man before he does something to Minho.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shit!

My plan that I payed Innie for took place today but I didn't wanted this after JiJi talked to me. 

Fuck! I just ruined someone's career!

What do I do?

I need to find Chan! He can help me!  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

YES! YES! 

FINALLY, NOW MINHO WILL LEAVE THE COMPANY THEN FELIX AND I'LL BE THE MAIN STAR! 

AFTER BEING CASTED ASIDE IN EVERYTHING, I'M GOING TO SHINE IN MY OWN SPOTLIGHT. 

Minho's contract will end today. JYP hated his guts already and now he has a reason to kick him out.

Dating 

He broke one of the most important rules and I informed JYP subtly that he was dating.

When I was thrown in the forest, this son of a bitch didn't even tried to save me. His family tortured me and he just relaxed in his big ass mansion.  
I still remember his eyes looking like he was disgusting by me. He saw my bruises but just spitted on me and left. 

Even after I survived, he came back and was quickly stealing my spotlight in the company.

And Felix, somehow both of us started getting attention among other children but I was always disregarded. He got treated nicely while I was kicked around. And Felix completely forgot about me, we used to share our pain and pleasure but as soon as he got nice treatment he started turning everyone against me.

I'm somewhat done with Minho. Felix, I'll ruin your life that you wish you were dead.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**"Antiquis sedibus quamvis praeterita est** **nobis...."**_

_**"Suus** **'omnes,** **et** **procidens!"**_  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Notes:-  
Text, no surprises, is in Latin.

So Minho's career is in JYP's hand.

Felix's plan status: unfortunately success.

The red threads, tattoos and children were and are important. 

Thanks~  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:-  
> Antiquis sedibus quamvis praeterita est nobis= our past haunts us no matter how old.
> 
> Suus 'omnes, et procidens= it's all falling down


	8. Paper Hearts

"CHAN!"

"CHAN!"

"CHAN!"

"Felix, I don't have time; I need to go and help Minho!"

"It's about Minho!"

"I'll hear it later!"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO RUINED MINHO'S PERFORMANCE!"

Chan turned around and was in complete shock.

"You....what.....what do you mean......."

"I was the......one who......payed people to......sabotage Minho's performance. I also paid.......the investors.....to not choose Minho."

"You're joking, right?! Tell me you're joking!"

"I'm......sorry......."

"SORRY?!"

"YOU THINK SORRY IS GOING TO FIX THIS?! YOU JUST RUINED SOMEONE'S CAREER, FELIX!"

I stayed quiet because I didn't have the courage to look at him. I know I've messed up badly and my apologies can't fix it, that is the reason why I came to meet Chan so that we can try to fix it.

"MINHO WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE COMPANY!"

Kicked out?!

"Why would he get kicked out? He would only move down some grades and perform with our dancer's......"

"YOU DID THIS ALL AND DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MINHO COULD BE GOING THROUGH!"

"Chan.........I.......h-he......h-his..................d-dancing.........."

"JYP GAVE HIM AN ULTIMATUM THAT IF HE DOESN'T GET AN INVESTOR THEN HE WILL BE KICKED OUT!"

"I-I.....d-didn't......k-know......"

"OF COURSE, YOU DIDN'T!"

I just looked down at the ground in shame and fear.

"EVERYTIME I THINK THAT YOU MIGHT NOT BE THAT TERRIBLE OF A PERSON,YOU GO AROUND AND DO THIS!"

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU SAYING THOSE TERRIBLE THINGS THAT NIGHT AND DISREGARDING OTHER'S WERE JUST IN A FIT OF ANGER AND HURT BECAUSE OF THAT PHOTO! MAYBE I DIDN'T PUT ENOUGH EFFORT IN THE RELATIONSHIP!"

Chan thought I was just angry and I messed up my chance.

"BUT NO! YOU ARE JUST A SELFISH PERSON! WHO CAN'T BARE TO SEE SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU!"

"C-Channie.....n-no........I-I'm......n-not.....like.....that......."

"I CONSTANTLY ASK MYSELF THAT WHERE IS THE LIX IS THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH?!"

"I guess he was never there.....I just kept telling myself that my lix was perfect but.....he was just a selfish person....who I failed to see........"

"C-Channie.....n-no......I'm.....s-still..........t-that.......Lix.....the Lixie t-that....you fell.......in....l-love.....w-with........"

"If you're the same Lix......then did I even ever love you?"

What..........

"Channie........"

I was trying my best not to breakdown in front of him. But it was hard, my vision was already getting blurry from tears welling up in my eyes. 

"Wow now, you're crying! You didn't even feel an ounce of pain Minho will go through when you planned to ruin his entire career that he worked so hard for!"

"Are you seriously crying?!"

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. Did he really didn't care about for what we had?

"I-I......n-need......to.........g-go now........"

"I hope after Minho takes all this in and situation calms down a little, you'll apologize to him at least....."

I just gave him a nod and left, I went inside the nearest and just broke down. My cries were so loud that I'm pretty sure rest of the people in the restroom probably heard it.

Chan never loved me!

Everything we had was nothing!

It's all because I couldn't control my emotions and insecurities of what happened 13 year's ago!

I thought Chan was different, I wouldn't need to always try hard so that Chan would stay with me. How could I be so wrong?

I need to do something. Anything to fix this.

But I don't know what!

Dammit Felix! Why are you so useless?!

No wonder everyone can quickly replace you!  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ah, Minho come in!"

"You must know what I called you here for, right?"

"The ultimatum......."

"Well, you see Minho, not only did you failed the ultimatum; you also broke a rule in the company."

"Rule?!"

"Your dating ban."

"You're seriously going to kick me out because of who I decide to fuck?!"

"I knew you were going to get mad, you see the deal is that I don't want you here."

"You really think you can easily kick me out?!"

"Well, if you don't leave on your own I'll spread the video of you torturing that kid. You know this, Minho!"

"Or Jisung is going to suffer either way, you decide."

"I'll leave the company......."

"I knew you would make the wise decision, Minho."

I'm sorry, Ji but I don't want to lose you.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Wow, today instead of Hyunjin looking grumpy; you look sad."

"I don't want to talk......"

"Ji.......what's.......wrong?....."

"You're........never.......this......quiet.......what.........happened......."

"Can I talk later?"

"Uh....."

"He needs some time.......alone....."

"Thanks Jeongin......"

I flop on my bed and just go through everything that happened in a while. How did my life turn into hell in just a few minutes?! I'm mesmerized by the fact that me and Minho were so happy and now have so many problems.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Flashback to Minsung call a few minutes ago,

"Hello, MINHO?!"

"Ji did you reach home safe?!"

"I'M FINE! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AT THE COMPANY?! CHAN WASN'T LETTING ME GO THERE!"

"Ji, I got kicked out....."

"What......."

"I got kicked out....."

"I heard you, dumbass!"

"Then don't say what!"

"I'm in shock, OK?!"

"OK!"

"They kicked you out because of an ultimatum that you couldn't bring investors!"

"Yeah......"

"Is there something you aren't telling me? I don't think they could kick you out just because of that!"

"I broke the dating ban....."

"He's kicking you out because you fuck me?!"

"Well.....yeah!"

"I don't know what should I do now,Ji.......everything is falling down....."

"Minho........"

"Hmm......"

"We......should.......break up......."

"WHAT?!"

"We......should......break up......."

"Ji, even if we break up; JYP won't take me back!"

"I know but for how long.........if you find another company......they'll be.....the....same.....and......this could affect.......3RACHA as well....."

"JI, WE DON'T NEED TO BREAK UP. THEY KICKED ME OUT. 3RACHA WON'T BE AFFECTED I PROMISE, JYP CAN'T COME AT YOU!"

"I can't.....risk.....everyone's......future..."

"JI, NO......I LOVE YOU.....PLEASE NO!"

"I love you too, Min but I can't risk everyone's future.......I'm sorry....."

"LOVE, NO, WE AREN'T BREAKING UP!"

"Goodbye,Min.....maybe one day.....we'll be together......if fate......decides... I love you...."

I cutted the call.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I'm sorry Minho but it's for the best.  
I went out of my room after what it seemed like forever.

"What are you guys playing?"

"Lighthouse of our love!"

"Oh, did you find that triangular d-"

"SUSH, JI! DON'T SPOIL IT! IT'S MY FIRST TIME PLAYING!"

"JI, SIT DOWN BECAUSE I MADE YOU PANCAKE!"

"IN THE NAME OF NAMJESUS, NO.....PLEASE NO!"

"PSST! I brought......you......cheesecake.....eat......it.....later....."

"Oh my God Jihyo! Thanks,Innie!"

"Yeah, now let me play in peace!"

"You see Innie, the main characters brother act-"

"I know you're loud but shut your mouth because nobody is here to shove their dick in your mouth to keep it shut!"

I chuckled at the youngest. Preparing myself for disaster which Seungmo calls cooking.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_"Nolo enim vos scire.......semper........"_ **

_**"Sed** **simul,** **volo** **vos** **cognovi** **quanto** **Im** **'iens** **per** **dolorem............."**_  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:-
> 
> •Nolo enim vos scire.......semper.......= I don't want you to know. 
> 
> •Sed simul, volo vos cognovi quanto Im 'iens per dolorem.....= but at the same time I wish you knew how much pain I was going through.... 
> 
> I'm going to get burned at the stake for this chapter but to make up for ruining two couples. 
> 
> I'll write an extra. 
> 
> Extra's are for fan service and don't have any relation to the plot.
> 
> Alright,bye! See you when I turn a ghost!
> 
> Thanks, I'm going to burn now~


	9. Extra 1: Our love is untouchable

I sunk to my floor with face stained with tears. I don't know what to do.

I just looked at the wall of memories of me and Channie. Memories started playing in my mind without my permission and my heart just decided to take the pain of those happy moments that probably would never happen again.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I was just standing in the past seeing my past self being happy and content while not knowing what was in it for them in the future.

Channie and I were reminiscing our first date.

We were litting lanterns in the air just like we did on our first date.

The whole sky full of stars and lanterns just like our first date.

"It's beautiful, Channie....."

"Just like our love, Lixie....."

_**A beautiful mess that's what our love was, is and probably always will be.** _

"I have given you my heart, soul, brain and my everything you know that right, Channie?"

"Yes, I have given you my everything as well,Lixie......"

 _ **You could've given me some of your time as**_ _ **well.**_ _ **......I thought myself knowing full well that my past self probably couldn't hear me**_.

"You have my heart and I don't want it back...."

"I'll keep it with me in a tight safe !"

"Whatever happens no matter how hard the world tries to shake us apart, we will come back to each other......"

"Yes, we would......"

 _ **I just broke down on the ground seeing them happily being in love not knowing what's going to happen later**_.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
This time I was teleported to a different memory.

Chan proposing his love to me officially. In the mountains.

We were on trip with our friends and a perfect opportunity to create something perfect.

He brought me somewhere along a river and screamed 'I LOVE YOU, LEE FELIX!' and I repeated with 'I LOVE YOU, BANG CHAN!'.

He gave me a love locket and went towards a tree a locked a love lock there and threw the key in the river.

 _ **I clutched the locket to my chest, every memory was just bringing a new kind of pain that I never thought could be worser than the pain all those year's ago**_.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I teleported to memory of me and all the people who made my life happy playing with snow.

We were throwing snow on each other and Hyunjin threw snow on me and I was ready to attack but before I could Chan back hugged me and both of fell down and just rolled around in the snow later. The later part of that day was spent having hot coco and cuddling in a blanket as Cory told us crazy stories and constantly got hitted by his boyfriend for random things.

We talked the whole night. About literally anything from what we want from life and what we want from the kitchen.

We also glued our plam's together and peeled it off when it dried laughing for getting so excited for something little kid's do.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
At this point I didn't know whether I was crying or laughing, I just watched all my memories like a movie and cried.

I cried till no tears were left. I clutched my locket again and just chanted Chan's name hoping this is all a nightmare and I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal.   
  


_**Our love is untouchable** _ _**..............until it wasn't anymore just because fate was jealous of us............** _ _**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this shitty extra because I don't know how to write. Yes, I said fluff but I couldn't. Please never trust me ever again if you did this time.


	10. Extra 2:- Tick-Tock the clock hits death

I watch all the destruction from the mirror. 

History is repeating itself. 

And all they can do is suffer from their decisions. 

I grab my old pocket watch and look at the time. 

"Hmm.....wonder when he'll go back...... "

I've been stuck in this mansion for so long but I know that being stuck here is going to be worth it what chaos time will bring on later. 

I look in the mirror and smile as I see the past and the present in it. 

Laughing at their miserable pain. 

The tattoo on my back reminding me, my ultimate goal. 

I bathe with water for now but one day, I'll bathe with their blood. 

Did they really think all would be forgotten and done in 1887?

I'll come and complete my work that got disturbed by a weed idiot. Let's see how many time-phases you can run. 

I'll be waiting........waiting for the sacrifice...... 

All of you have fallen in my plan deep and will continue to fall in deeper and deeper. 

"Hmm........I should go to check in the progress......."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Tick-Tock 

Your time's gonna be up real soon. 

You won't be able to save what you want to....... 

You fell deep in your own đęšįřęš........ 

No light from a lighthouse can save you...... 

Not any rulers reign can save you........ 

Nobody's love from any timeline can save you......... 

Nothing matter's as soon as you die, my reign will begin.......... 

I have hitted you with the łøv°ę shot........

You just don't understand what łøv°ę means....... 

Let me show you łøv°ę.......what it actually means........

Not something you'll find in a library, schools canteen or a deserted island......... 

It's something much deeper and I'll show you what łøv°ę actually means........ it'll make your eyes lit up from the pleasure of seeing the fire and blood of their corpses........ 

You can't get rid of me, I'm always here...... 

I was here before you........   
And will be after you.......... 

-Łøv°ę or håťë,  
Code 177025  
ON MISSION ŁØV°Ę ŠHØŤ

•STATUS OF MISSION ŁØV°Ę ŠHØŤ

STARTED:- Ż0°Φ¤  
ENDED:- ÑĘV°ĘŔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:- He watches in the mirror........
> 
> He was always watching from the shadows.........
> 
> He's back.........
> 
> He will make circus of emotions and pain......
> 
> Welcome to the Circum de ΔHęłĺ........  
> •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••
> 
> Actual notes from the rice cooker:- yeah, I said extra's will be fluffy and I betrayed two time's so I guess extra's won't be just be fluffy and might be related to the plot......


End file.
